<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Afternoon Bonding by seri-kun (vanijane)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209987">An Afternoon Bonding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanijane/pseuds/seri-kun'>seri-kun (vanijane)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Purus Sanguinis [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Bonding, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Blond Harry Potter, Bonding, Cousin Incest, Do Not Copy or Repost My Work Anywhere, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Female Regulus Black, Fluff, Implied James Potter/Regulus Black, Implied Sirius Black/Narcissa Malfoy, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), hair petting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:34:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanijane/pseuds/seri-kun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All Draco Black wanted was to finish his book in peace but Iolanthe Potter was bored and had other things in mind. He really should've paid attention to her though, because a bored Potter (with Black blood) was a dangerous mix.<br/>
<br/>
<span class="small">Essentially, an accidental bonding, but not really?</span></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Purus Sanguinis [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>324</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Afternoon Bonding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellory/gifts">Ellory</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            [Restricted Work] by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellory/pseuds/Ellory">Ellory</a>. Log in to view.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work was inspired by the Pureblood Culture fics by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellory"><b>Ellory</b></a>, and some of the headcanons she posted in relation to Pureblood Culture on her defunct tumblr page.<br/>
<br/>
Also a few <b>warnings</b> before proceeding on:<br/>
* Iolanthe Potter (Genderbent/Female Harry Potter)<br/>
* Blonde Iolanthe Potter (Inherited from Dorea Black)<br/>
* Mentions of Regina Black (Genderbent/Female Regulus Black)<br/>
* Implied Sirius Black/Narcissa Black (Cousincest)
* Implied James Potter/Regina Black (Technically incest? They are first cousins once removed)<br/>
If any of these themes or content offends you, please turn away and click the back button (ALT + Left arrow key). Any comments criticising or bashing the above mentioned warnings will be deleted.<br/>
<br/>
Thank you and please enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As grandiose and boastful Heir Draco Alphard Black was, he greatly enjoyed spending quiet days reading in the Black library. His favourite activity as a child was being read to by his mother. He was impatient even then and because he was unable to wait for her to find time to read to him, he took to learning how to read quite religiously for a child his age.</p><p>It was only when he was old enough to appreciate playing with his cousins that he didn’t spend as much time cooped up in the library, and actually began taking on more physical hobbies such as flying.</p><p>When he started attending Hogwarts, there was very little chance of finding any time to himself. The school library was always filled with the more diligent students, and he didn’t want to risk having Madame Pince throw him out whenever Priam or Iolanthe would think to bother him.</p><p>The yuletide holidays were the best season for reading though, because it was cosier to sit by the fire and had a cup of always hot chocolate beside him. The summer would’ve been ideal because he wouldn’t have to rush because there were so many days of the break, but their family always travelled during the summer and Draco realised it would greatly cut off his reading hours.</p><p>This year they were vacationing in America, and Draco had to fight for his reading hours because his mother, aunt Regina, and Iolanthe were always dragging him off to go shopping for clothes and fabrics. Not that he didn’t enjoy fashionable and high quality clothes, but they always took the whole day and by the time they got home, Draco only had enough energy for supper before falling asleep.</p><p>He managed to have a free afternoon however, since his mother wanted to tend to the manor’s gardens while Regina had some business to attend to in the city. He naturally thought that Iolanthe went with her because she was too excited by this trip, it being her first time in the Americas. He was already nose deep into his book about poisonous horticulture and their dark practical uses that he didn’t realise Iolanthe hadn’t bothered him to join her in the city, nor did he hear the loud footfalls of Iolanthe’s new leather boots only getting louder with each step.</p><p>“Draco!” Iolanthe exclaimed as she entered the library. Though it was just a summer home, Narcissa insisted on having a large library installed and her husband had yet to deny her anything in all the years that they were married.</p><p>“Draco!” Iolanthe called once more, louder this time because she didn’t get a response. “I know you’re here!”</p><p>Draco winced at his book, his attention now taken by his favourite cousin. He contemplated if he should hide from her, but quickly decided against it. He wouldn’t hear the end of it when she would find out, and he also realised it would be too mean of him to do that to her.</p><p>“I’m here!” He answered back as he lifted his wand and swished it in the air. A streak of shining silver light came out at the tip and zoomed towards the direction of his cousin, the light left a trail so Iolanthe could find him easily.</p><p>He let out a sigh and marked the page he was on before placing the book on his lap. He could only hope Iolanthe wasn’t going to try and once again persuade him to visit the quidditch club nearby. He wasn’t in the mood for quidditch.</p><p>A few seconds later Iolanthe finally appeared and she was wearing a wide grin that was too infectious not to return. Though Draco’s smile faltered a bit when he noticed that her hair was loose and mostly down, as opposed to the usual where she had it in tight braids on her head.</p><p>America was starting to be a bad influence on her, he thought, suddenly overcome with jealousy and possessiveness. She was breathtakingly beautiful with her hair down, even only loosely and not completely, and he could only imagine how she would look with all of it down.</p><p>“Your hair—“ he began to voice out his objection but then she sat on the edge of the chaise lounge by his lap, her hair falling over his torso. The magic of it a pleasant warmth.</p><p>She pulled her hair to one side over her shoulder, as she regarded him with a pout. “I’m bored. Let’s go out and play, or something.”</p><p>Draco sighed, unsurprised. Iolanthe could never sit still for long, she was always doing something unless she was asleep. Though he often humoured her and accommodated her moods, he wasn’t up for anything that involved him getting up from where he was sat.</p><p>Pursing his lips, he tried to come up with ways to entertain her. A bored Iolanthe was never a good thing, similarly to himself, there was only disaster at the end of their prolonged boredom. He finally settled on a decision and set his book aside to take her by the waist. He held her firmly just within the area that was still considered proper and lifted her up, settling her down on his lap (which was far from proper but the lines of propriety never really applied to them).</p><p>He pulled her down so that she would lay on his chest and took out his book to resume reading. He caught the flash of indignation on her features but before she could complain, one of his hands went to her hair to begin petting and stroking her.</p><p>“I have been meaning to finish this book for months, cousin. I’ll entertain you once I’m done, so I ask for you to remain patient until then,” Draco drawled, his fingers digging into her hair to scratch at her scalp and make her eyes flutter.</p><p>“That’s <em>unfair</em>,” she groaned in protest but didn’t make any motion to move or stop him to petting her. “You always take forever to finish.”</p><p>A smirk came on Draco’s lips and he lightly tugged at her hair, just enough for it to be playful and not to actually cause any hurt. “I’m almost done with this one, it won’t take long—but if you insist on interrupting so often, then it’ll take longer.”</p><p>Iolanthe let out a huff but didn’t argue any further. She laid on her chest, only moving once in a while to adjust herself. Draco was relieved that she wasn’t being difficult today, knowing just how stubborn she could be sometimes, and happily continued to read. Iolanthe never liked books as much as he did, but she did enjoy being petted so he hoped it was enough to keep her from causing any trouble without his supervision.</p><p>Draco let out a contented sigh once he finished the book an hour or so later. He already had plans once they returned home in Great Britain, the Black family garden had even the rarest of flora preserved and protected in magic. It wouldn’t be hard to brew most of the potions he’d read about, but he had his own curiosities and wanted to make a stronger brew for a particular potion.</p><p>His mind was racing with the possibilities that he was caught off guard when Iolanthe batted the book from his hand. He frowned, ready to reprimand her when he saw her face—beautifully flushed and her silver eyes were glaring down at him with want and fury. He lost his words, tongue feeling heavy at the sight of her.</p><p>“You prat—“ she began, her body shaking with the threat. Her hair fell past her shoulders, all of it undone from his absent ministrations earlier, and cascaded down to her chest like a golden waterfall.</p><p>Suddenly it was very, very hard to breathe or move unless it was to take Iolanthe’s face in his hands and kiss her. But Draco had to be strong for the both of them, even if Iolanthe would allow him to breach every one of the protocols they’ve been taught to follow, he had to be the firm hand. His parents would disown and murder him if he did otherwise, and Iolanthe’s parents were quite possibly the most dangerous pair in all of Great Britain.</p><p>“Iola—“ he croaked out, hands fisted on his sides. He didn’t know what he would do if he did manage to hold her.</p><p>He inhaled sharply when she raised her hand and slammed it down just beside his head, making it impossible for him to leave unless he pushed her away. All heat rushing down when she leaned down, her face hovering over his just enough that he could feel her hot breath against his mouth and see nothing but her eyes staring intensely to his own.</p><p>“We will have our bonding <em>now</em>,” she hissed before slamming down her lips against his own, claiming him as much as he was claiming her.</p><p>He pulled her flush against him and took a fistful of her hair, deepening their kiss until there was nothing but heat and magic flowing between them. The threat of their respective parents was a far thought in his mind, all that he cared about was her soft lips claiming him, and their magic weaving together to seal their bond.</p><p>The hours passed and night had fallen, but neither Draco and Iolanthe had left the library. They had returned to their original arrangement of Iolanthe lying on him while he petted and ran his fingers in her hair, though he was without a book and was simply enjoying the feel of her weight and their magic lazily tangling and swirling around them. It felt too addicting, like nothing else in the world mattered but the both of them.</p><p>—That was <em>until</em> Narcissa found them sprawled together and sensed their bonded magic. She didn’t need to perform Legilimency on them to prove her suspicions, their magic was bright and out in the open, without a care as most newly bonded witches and wizards were to do.</p><p>Narcissa was said to be a cold witch who had no feeling and for once, Draco <em>wished</em> the rumours were true so that she wouldn’t care about this situation. But her magic exploded so strongly and loudly that her husband felt it all the way across the continent.</p><p>Sirius Black and James Potter arrived not later than ten minutes, wands out and their magic tensed with the intent to kill anyone who foolishly dared to threaten their family. Draco held on to the hope that his father would at least defend him against James, but Sirius was the one who grabbed him by the scruff of his robes and dragged him into his study. James marched in after them, locking the door with spells upon spells to prevent anyone from disturbing them.</p><p>Draco would never speak about what occurred inside the room, not even to Iolanthe who begged him to. It certainly was a great feat and blessing that he survived three hours in a locked room with two of the most skilled and deadly Lords <em>after</em> he bonded with their prized daughter and niece.</p><p>Though he also learnt an extremely valuable lesson that day, and that was to never stretch his lady’s boredom or ignore her to finish a book (not even if it was the rarest of tomes).</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Honestly. Two fics in a week? After a dry spell? Stress can be such a magical thing. Bless.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>